


Learning to celebrate

by lightsanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsanvers/pseuds/lightsanvers
Summary: Maggie Sawyer had to leave her house when only being a teenager because of her sexuality and felt like there was no reason for her to celebrate pride. However, she cannot say no to her bestfriend, Lena Luthor, who really wants her to go to Pride together. If she accepts to go, she will meet the person who will make her feel that there really is something to celebrate.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Pride Event





	Learning to celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelxiope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelxiope/gifts).



> Happy Pride Everyone. To the person who I wrote this for Sanvers Pride Event, hope you really enjoy it!. Always be proud of who you are

Pride was coming and Maggie was not in the mood of going. Not it that she used to go. She was openly lesbian but since her family rejected when she was just a teenager, she felt like she had nothing to celebrate.  
It happened a few years ago and it still haunts her. She was taken in by her best friend. Her parents kind of ignored her but she had money and a big house and no one will tell her no to her decisions. It was kind of compensatory for her family not being around. From that moment, they became a family together.  
Lena became the sister she always wanted and this was their last summer together before each one went separated ways to differents colleges. Maggie wants to study Psychology and Lena Business and they chose the universities that offered the best study programs in each career. 

For that reason, Lena wanted to have the best summer ever and join every activity that was taken place in National City. Pride was the first on her list and she was being very persuasive about going and Maggie started to find it difficult to say no. Lena knew her past but she also thought that her bestfriend needed to move on from the memories that haunted her.

Lena had calculated the time left to pride. One week and she hadn't convinced Maggie to come. It was starting to frustrate her but she wasn't going to give up. She still had time and it was the moment to use some serious arguments to convince her. She will start her plan that morning.

—Good morning Maggie! — said Lena cherfully while entering the kitchen where the other girl was having breakfast in her pajamas.  
—Good morning Lena— the other girl answered in a neutral tone while keeping her sight focus on her cereals.  
—I was thinking that today we can go shopping. Pride is just one week away and I need a new outfit, something comfy that can allow me to show off. Perhaps we can find something nice for you...— she began to say before she was abruptly cut by her bestfriend.  
—Stop it Lena! I am not coming. If you want to go to the pride parade, fine, go. If you want me to go shopping with you, I will go but I am not going to Pride with you no matter what you say, and this is my last word in the topic.

Lena looked at the shorter girl with puppy eyes. She needed to begin with her plan now. She knew that Maggie wouldn't say no to what she was about to say, at least, it was what she hoped. Just when she saw she was leaving the room, she started to put her mission on practice. She kept her puppy eyes before starting to the perform what will be the act of her life:  
—Maggie please, I need you to come, please. I cannot show up to pride alone and meet her. She would know I lied.—she claimed pretending to have tears in her eyes.  
Maggie looked at her with curiosity and she stopped herself from smiling knowing that she was catching her bestfriend's attention. Then Lena proceeded with her strategy.  
—There is this girl I met on the internet, and I really like her. We said that we were going to meet on the Pride Parade. I told her I will be there since my bestfriend wanted to go.— Lena explained in a desperate tone that will give veracity to her fake story.  
—Why the hell would you tell her that? You shouldn't have lied to her. — replied Maggie angrily for being included in the conversation with the girl.  
—I got nervous, ok? I really like her and it scares me to meet her alone. Besides, when I mentioned you, she said she would bring along a friend. So, please, please come with me.— begged Lena with puppy eyes. She knew that this time Maggie wouldn't say no.  
—OOOK. I am coming but you owe me one. And if we are going shopping, you are buying me lunch and all the treats I want. Deal? — the shorter woman asked  
Deal— confirmed the taller woman smiling widely and refraining herself from clapping her hands like a sealion.

After that, the two woman started to get ready to go to the shopping centre to spend the day there. Lena drove as usual in a few minutes, they were entering the place with the objective to find clothes suitable for the special day. Lena was a person that needed to check all stores before buying anything and it drove Maggie mad. She also knew that she will get all sorts of food if that kept her from complaining about having to check every single piece of clothing. After a few hours, the outfits were chosen. Lena's definition of comfy clothes differed from Maggie's but both managed to find something they liked for one of the most special days of the year. Later, they went to have lunch. The taller girl was distracted because she was starting to think that maybe her lie about having a date in Pride's day will backfire her. 

Pride's day

—Lena, can you please hurry up? We are going to be late to your date. Hurry up.—shouted Maggie from the living room.  
She was wearing some shorts and a t-shirt with the LGBT flag and sneakers. Simple but nice. She liked it that way. She looked at herself in the selfie mood of her phone to check if her hair was good enough and that the eyeliner she applied was not too much. While doing that, she heard Lena going down the stairs and put the phone in her pocket to look at her bestfriend. She was wearing her hair tied in a ponytail and her outfit consisted in a pink skirt and a dark purple shirt with black shoes. Her idea of comfortable. 

—Finally Lena! I know that you want to impress that girl but you could impress her but your puntuality besides your good looks. Come on, let's go— she said while opening the door and going out quickly followed by her roommate. 

Lena was scared about Maggie's reaction when she will guess that she lied about meeting a girl on the parade. She knew how hard it was for her to trust people and there she was,lying to the only person who really cared about her. They were about to arrive to the centre of National City, where the whole event was starting and the place where she was supposed to meet the girl of her dreams. Maggie was walking in front of her, totally oblivious of her distress. The pale skinned girl smiled as she saw how her bestfriend was looking at everything in amazement and trying to supress a smile with no success. She was truly liking being there. Maybe she will forget her if she told her the truth. She was about to reach her and explain everything until she saw something.  
She caught a vision of a girl that matched the description of the girl she described to Maggie. Blonde hair, tall and glasses and of her age more or less. It was perfect. Besides, she was walking with other girl with short hair who also looked nice. The best thing she did but was not telling Maggie the name of the non-existent girl. Now, she only had to go talk to the girl and hoped that they will agree to help her.  
Before leaving to talk to the mysterious blonde girl, she called Maggie:  
—Maggie. I have seen the girl. She might have not seen me yet so I am going to reach out to her and meet you here. Wait for me!— she explained way too happy. Maggie smiled at her enthusiasm and before she could say anything, Lena had already left her side. She had no other choice but to wait for her.

The younger Luthor was walking fast and was regretting the shoes she has chosen to wear. She need to speed up her pace or she will lose her only holpe to solve the mess she created. Finally, she managed to arrive to them and stopped in front of them. They looked at her like she was crazy while trying to recover her breath.  
—Hey, I am Lena. I know you don't me at all but I need your help with something. Just please hear me out. If you refuse, I will leave but I hope after you listen to my story, you will agree to help me.— the dark-haired girl explained way too fast but in a tone of voice that was practically begging.  
The other two girls looked at each and then of the girl that was standing in front of them. At that moment, something clicked inside of them while looking at the blue eyes of the unknown girl. Something was telling them that they needed to hear her out and accept no matter what. They looked at each other again before turning to face the stranger and nodded with their heads.

Meanwhile the conversation between Lena and the two girls, Maggie stood in place and started looking at her surroundings. People where happy, wearing their flags. Most of the people were wearing the typical LGBT flag but other were wearing the specific of their sexuality. There were bisexual, lesbian and transgender flags all around her. She smiled at the sight, feeling happy to be there, which surprised her but made her feel at ease with herself. Lena had done right to convince her to come. She was enjoying seeing all the people showing their pride. She was so lost in her thoughts about how things have changed and that people know start to be accepted that she didn't notice Lena coming back with two girls next to her. Her bestfriend had to tap her on the shoulder since she didn't even hear her calling. After the tapping, she looked at her two sides,confused, until her eyes focused on one of the girls. Her eyes were capturing her. They were hipnotizing. She also seemed to be fixed on Maggie like something has just clicked between them. Lena saw how the two girls were looking at each and she could even see the sparks fly.  
The magic was broken when the dark-haired woman decided it was time for presentations. Besides, she needed to continue with her charade. Moreover, now she knew that Maggie was more than happy to be there. She could even play matchmaker. She stopped her thoughts and started the introductions.  
—So, Kara. Let me introduce you to be my best friend, Maggie Sawyer and Maggie, this is Kara Danvers, the mysterious girl from internet. — Both girls smiled and shook hands.  
And last but no least.—Lena resumed— this is Kara's sister, Alex.— explained the wannabe matchmaker.  
Both girls whispered hello and shook hands and there it was again, the connexion, the sparks, as if they were supposed to meet that exact same day. As if destiny had wanted it that way.  
Maggie was elbowed by her bestfriend and woke up from her dream. She couldn't get her eyes off the short-haired girl and she didn't understand the effect she had had on her. The weirdest thing is that she had the feeling the other girl was feeling the same way.  
After the presentations that included the longing eyes between the two girls, the group joined the crowd. The parade was about to start and neither of them wanted to miss it. The day was starting to be special for the girl who didn't want to come in the first place and all thanks to a girl she has just seen for the first time.  
They didn't want to be in the front row of the parade but they didn't want to be in the end of it so they just decided to settle in the middle. They saw the different pride themed vehicles who were starting to move, marking the beginning of the march. Maggie saw how Lena started to walk along Kara and how she was left with Alex. Her best friend turned in a unnoticed way and winked at her. She felt herself blush at the gesture. Alex positioned herself next to the girl she just met with no intention to join her sister. Maggie felt herself really nervous at the girl proximity and she felt relieved when she was the one to break the ice.  
Looks like we have been left alone— the short-haired girl expressed, trying to break the ice and calm her own nerves.  
If you want to go with your sister, that's ok. — Maggie responded shyly.  
No!—Alex exclaimed almost shouting.— I prefer staying here with you, if you don't mind.—she added looking at the floor in embarrasment for her previous reaction,  
Maggie smiled at the sight. She was too cute being shy and embarrased. She smiled even widely and started to feel butterflies in her stomach. The other girl noticed she was smiling at her and returned the smile. That smile warmed Maggie's heart and it made her feel things she thought she had forgotten. 

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, they started talking while walking. They both were going to university. Alex was going to study Chemistry and Maggie informed that she was going to study Psychology. When both realized they decided to stay in National City for her academic life, felt relieved because neither of them wanted to lose one another now that they just found each other. They decided to resume their conversation later since the crowd was becoming loud. They joined the voices who claimed for the LGBT rights and who asked for being a respected community. They holded hands during it without them noticing how her hands looked for the other girl  
After one hour, the parade arrived to where the party was going to start and just then they noticed how her hands were intertwined. They laughed at the realization but they didn't let go of the other. They didn't want to. They also noticed one important thing. They have lost Kara and Lena. Maggie started to freak out but Alex squeezed her hand to calm and comfort her. Part of her didn't want to reunite with her sister and Maggie's best friend. She wanted to have the girl all to herself.She needed to thing of a way to keep things like it way and thought that the best way was to be honest with the girl who was about to have nervous breakdown.  
—Maggie,calm down. — Alex said softly. She liked how well her name sounded in her lips.— It is uselless to call any of them with so much noise. We will text them and tell them where we are ok?.  
Maggie nodded at sighed, now calm thanks to Alex. She really couldn't take her eyes off her and her mind was starting to think how kissable their lips seemed. She woke up from her fantasy with the sound of Alex's voice.  
—What?—she asked, not having listened to anything the girl said.  
—I was saying that I also didn't want you to call your best friend because I want you all to myself.— Alex explained looking directly at Maggie's eyes. She even noticed a spark from desire coming from them.

She was left speechless at Alex's confesion. She decided it was time to act. She left go of her hand and closed the distance without them. She caressed Alex's cheek with the hand she had been holding her before pressing her lips against hers and kissed her softly, obtaining a fast reaction from Alex's, who captured her lips and Maggie had to do great efforts not to moan in the kiss. Instead, she smiled before kissing her again and they didn't stop until they needed to breathe. Now, it was good to be alone.

Music was starting to play since now the celebration was starting. People were starting to move at the sound of the music and Alex didn't hesitate in taking Maggie's hand one more time before heading to the crowd with the girl who has just given her the best first kiss ever. She still savoured her taste in her lips and couldn't wait to kiss her again. Once they reached a spot the leading girl liked, she started to dance following the rythm and Maggie could only stare at the way her hips moved. Her mouth felt dry at the sight. Suddenly, her body was against the other girl's body. She took advantage of having her hand hold while dancing to make the other girl dance with her. She started moving against the shorter girl who was having problems to breathe. She was in shock and her body wasn't responding. Her face was becoming red and felt herself suffocate at the feeling of the heatness of Alex's body against hers. Then something happen, she started to move trying to follow the movement of the taller her. She didn't know what she was doing, she was letting herself go. Alex turned around so her back was against Maggie's front and grabbed her hands and put her in her hips so the other girls could feel her movements even better. The dance was becoming a dangerous one and Maggie was already turned on and Alex as well despite doing great efforts not to show it. She turned again and kissed the girl behind her hungrily. She just couldn't hold it anymore, she craved her in a way she never thought it was possible. She had never wanted anyone the way she wanted her. While they kissed, the shorter girl placed her hand where Alex's heart was to feel her heartbeat. The taller girl feel herself melt at the intimate action. It was obvious that was happening was more than a simple physical attraction. It was a deeper connexion between them. No words could be told to explain what they were feeling, just actions.

Maggie grabbed the hand of the girl who was driving her crazy and pulled her to get out of the crowd. She wanted to go somewhere where they could be alone and where she could give everything of her to Alex. She noticed the hot breath on her neck and knew that the girl cut the distances between them while leaving the pride event. Feeling the taller's girl breath caused shivers all around her body. Now, she needed her even more. Her best option was to go to the home she shared with Lena.

What seemed an eternal walk, finally finished and they were about to enter the house. She grabbed the keys and Alex took her by the hips while trying to open the door. She failed twice and she felt the girl smirking behind her. Once the door was opened, Alex closed it behind her and pinned Maggie against the first wall she saw. She attacked her neck without any kind of mercy and the other girl could not do other thing than moan at the feeling. Her neck was her most sensitive part and the girl was too good at was she was doing. Finally the attack stopped and Maggie took the chance to switch position and kissed Alex against the wall until their lips were red and swollen. Maggie heard the now aroused girl whisper: “Bed, now”. 

She didn't hesitate and grabbed the girl's hand and headed upstairs to her own room. She cannot believe that she was about to have sex with a girl she just met but if she thinks of it she rationally, she doesn't feel Alex as an stranger, as if they already knew each other, as if they were meant to be since the moment they laid her eyes on her.  
They entered the room and kissed deeply before Alex broke the kiss and went to lay on the bed. She gestured Maggie to come join her. They started kissing again and there were no room for words anymore. Clothes were starting to be taken off and soon both could explore each other without barriers. Maggie positioned her on top of Alex and kissed hungrily. She felt the other girl moan and the contact and increased the pressure of the kiss. They were only foreplaying but she never felt something like that when being with someone. Her heart was pounding wildly and she stopped the kiss to look at the girl below her. Her lips were swollen and her eyes darkened with desire but they were showing something like else: this was not just sex, not a one a night stand. It was something more. They linked hands before kissing each other again, calmer this time. They had all of the time of the world to be together. That night was only the beginning. Now, she liked celebrating Pride if that meant celebrating with the girl who just stole her heart.


End file.
